Jodoh
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Berkat perjodohan itu Naruto dapat terbebas dari kekasih yang tidak ia cintai, berkat perjodohan itu pula Sakura dapat merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Mereka sepakat untuk hidup bersama, dan tentunya saling mencintai. Jodoh mereka ada di tangan Tuhan yang di kirim melalui seorang Ibu, dan Naruto telah berjanji akan mencintai Sakura segenap jiwa/Rated/T semi M/CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina. Rated : T semi M (for lime) Genre : Romance. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 _ **Jodoh**_

* * *

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ruangan sunyi tersebut. Naruto Namikaze melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya begitu meletakan tumpukan document di atas meja kerja, lalu menghempas punggung lebarnya di sandaran kursi. Penampilannya kini tampak kacau, pekerjaan yang membuatnya lelah.

Naruto mengusap wajah gusarnya. Bahkan sudah tengah malam begini dirinya tak kunjung pulang. Ia lelah dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat, membagi keluhan kepada sang Ibu.

 **Tokk tokk..**

Ketukan pintu dari luar sana membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Paling hanya karyawan yang minta izin pulang duluan. "Masuk.." Sahutnya atas ketukan tersebut dengan nada tenang.

Pintu di sana terbuka. "Boss, ada yang ingin bertemu.."

Melalui gerakan kepala karyawan disana memahami isyarat tersebut. Seorang wanita bersurai pendek sebahu menampakan diri, Naruto kenal orang itu. Dia tersenyum ke arahnya, seketika membuatnya tertegun setelah menyadari satu hal.

"Hinata..."

Dia adalah gadis berponi rata dengan wajah yang menawan, kekasih yang sama sekali tak Naruto cintai. Mereka jadian karena kesalah pahaman, menjadi pria terlalu baik membuat dirinya terjebak dalam hubungan yang tidak di inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata meraih tangan lebar Naruto, dan menggenggamnya. "Katakan.." Ia menudingnya dengan tuntutan.

Sebelum membuka suara Naruto tampak menarik nafas. "Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." Dirinya telah di jodohkan oleh wanita pilihan sang Ibu, tentu ia menerima perjodohan itu karena begitu menyayangi sang Ibu. Harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki, sosok yang menjadi Ayah sekaligus Ibu setelah kematian Ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Putuskan aku.." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memutuskanmu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Harus kau lakukan. Lebih baik wanita yang memutuskan hubungan, karena aku tidak bisa melalukannya.."

Semua terjadi gara-gara ulah temannya. Setelah menjalani wisuda 2 bulan kemudian mereka mengadakan pesta dalam rangka perpisahan. Melihat Naruto yang begitu baik kepada Hinata membuat mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto menyukai putri sulung Hyuuga, kebetulan pula Hinata menyukai dirinya.

Jika mengenal Naruto lebih dekat maka orang itu bisa menilai seperti apa sosoknya. Dia orang yang baik kepada siapapun, namun karena kebaikannya itu membuat setiap wanita yang berada di dekatnya salah mengira.

Wanita mana saja jatuh hati kepadanya. Tak hanya tampan dan tinggi, Naruto juga lelaki yang ramah. Tapi siapa sangka karena terlalu baik membuatnya terlibat dalam dunia percintaan. Teman-teman mengira dia menyukai Hinata, dan memutuskam untuk menyatukan mereka dengan trik.

Waktu itu Naruto hendak menolak, tapi tak berdaya saat melihat betapa rapuhnya Hinata. Mereka berpacaran bedasarkan rasa kasihan, setidaknya ada kesempatan untuk Hinata.

"Lagipula lusa aku akan menikah."

Hinata tahu mengenai hal itu, Naruto sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya. Pernah mencoba berusaha, namun usahanya gagal. Ibu Naruto tidak mau menerima dirinya sebagai menantu, dia bersikukuh memberikan Naruto kepada wanita pilihannya.

"Aku tidak mau putus." Tentu saja, mereka bahkan baru menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan, tak semudah itu memutuskan hubungan ini. Naruto terpaku. "Biarkan seperti ini sampai pada masanya.."

"Tap—"

 **Krieet**

Kalimat Naruto di hentikan oleh Hinata yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jangan sungkan, datanglah padaku bila kau merasa kesepian. Aku selalu ada untukmu, ingat itu." Ia meninggalkan kecupan penuh cinta di puncak kepala Naruto, kemudian segera meninggalkan sang pria di restoran seorang diri.

Naruto memijit pelipis untuk mengurai pusing yang melanda. Dirinya tidak mencintai Hinata, selama ini baik kepadanya karena menghargai seorang wanita sebagaimana ia menghargai sang Ibunda. Tak disangka Hinata akan bersikap seperti ini. Dia tidak mau melepaskan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi Kushina itu orang yang sangat baik.." Mebuki berceloteh sambil memposisikan letak sendak dan garpu diantara tengah piring. Sakura Haruno tersenyum mendengarkan cerita tersebut. "Kami dulu bersahabat dengan baik, aku sayang kepada dia."

Semuanya begitu jelas saat di ingat. Dulu mereka bersahabat, bahkan sudah saling menganggap saudara sendiri. Cukup lama mereka bersama hingga suatu hari keduanya berpisah. Kushina pergi meninggalkan Konoha sedangkan Mebuki melanjutkan kuliah, sampai bertahun-tahun mereka tidak saling berhubungan lagi.

Jarak yang memisahkan kedua sahabat karib tersebut, tibalah suatu hari Kushina kembali setelah 30 tahun menjadi warga Tokyo. Datang ke Konoha dengan status janda dan mempunyai seorang putra lajang, Suaminya yang bernama Minato Namikaze telah lama meninggal dunia karena serangan kanker di paru-paru. Saat itu Naruto masih kecil sekali, di usianya yang 16 tahun dia harus menjalani hidup tanpa seorang Ayah.

Setetes liquid menitik disudut mata Mebuki. Penderitaan yang Kushina alami turut menyiksa dirinya. Sakura yang menyadari tangis senyap sang Ibu langsung memberinya pelukan hangat.

"Ibu.." Mebuki mengelus kepala Sakura yang berebah di bahunya. "Jangan sedih, aku janji akan menjaga mereka." Sakura meninggalkan bahunya, lalu mengusapkan sudut matanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sayang Ibu.."

Mebuki menggenggam tangan sang putri. "Janji ya jangan menyakiti Naruto-kun." Sakura mengangguk. "Terimakasih sayang." Ia pun memeluknya. Ibu mana pun akan merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang putri seperti Sakura, sosok yang begitu menyayangi keluarga.

 **Titt titt...**

Suara klakson mobil dari arah depan rumah langsung membuat Kizashi beranjak bersama sang putra bungsu, keduanya bersama-sama membuka pintu untuk menyambut kedatangan Kushina. Wanita itu juga dulu teman sekolahnya, bahkan dia yang membantu mereka jadian hingga kini membangun rumah tangga.

Baru saja tiba di muka pintu, Mebuki yang tak bisa mengendalikan diri secara tiba-tiba langsung memberi pelukan hangat kepada Kushina. Wanita bermata violet itu terkekeh geli, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban keduanya. Tak disangka Ibu nya memiliki keluarga angkat di Konoha.

Naruto menoleh, dan mendapati Sakura berada disebelahnya. Dia menadah, saat itu pula mereka bertemu tatapan. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "Selamat datang.." Sambutnya begitu ramah.

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia memeluk tubuh sendiri, sedikit mengusap lengan untuk membantu mengurangi dari angin malam yang mendinginkan kulit. Naruto tahu Sakura kedinginan, dengan segera ia melepas jas hitam dari tubuh jangkungnya kemudian mengenakannya untuk Sakura tanpa izin.

Pipi wanita itu memerah. "Salahmu malam-malam begini keluar pakai baju tipis seperti itu.." Sakura berjalan ke depan lalu duduk di tepian air pancur. Untuk kali ini Naruto merasa canggung, tapi menyenangkan.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Pria itu memasukan tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Sudah pasti Ibuku bahagia, lalu apa kau juga bahagia?" Ia membalik pertanyaan.

Sakura membenarkan jas di tubuh mungilnya, mengeratkan supaya nyaman. "Aku bahagia.." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu duduk disebelah Sakura ia langsung menangkup sisi wajahnya, menadahkan kepala merah muda itu untuk menatap langsung mengenai mata.

"Mari mulai kehidupan baru. Menjalani segalanya bersama, dan saling melengkapi. Jadilah Istri yang baik untukku, temani hidupku sepanjang masa, jaga anak-anakku, besarkan mereka dengan seluruh kasih sayang yang kau miliki. Layani aku dengan hati yang ikhlas. Aku tahu kau wanita baik."

Sakura berkedip, sedang mencerna semua kalimat barusan. Panjang lebar tapi singkat, padat dan jelas.

Selama 2 bulan menjalani pendekatan diri membuat Naruto mengenal sebagian dari sosok Sakura, saat ini yang ia ketahui Sakura wanita baik, patuh dan sayang keluarga. Ibu nya tidak salah pilih. Entahlah kedepannya nanti.

Kening mereka bertaut. "Bagaimana?"

"Kita?" Naruto menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Senyum Sakura merekah, dan membentuk lengkungan lebar yang semakin mempercantik wajahnya. "Itu artinya kau dan aku?" Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan yang menjawab pertanyaan meyakinkan itu. Sakura memegang pergelangan Naruto. "Tentu aku mau." Ia menggenggam tangan kokoh itu.

"Terimakasih.." Naruto mengatupkan mata menikmati persatuan mereka.

Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto, hanya untuk mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka sekilas. Mereka tidak bisa melalukan hal yang lebih dari ini, karena ia mengetahui kedatangan Konohamaru kemari.

Begitu tiba di tempat mereka berada, Sakura bergegas memisahkan diri dari Naruto. Kedunya beranjak. "Ibu memanggil kalian." Ujar bocah cilik itu menyampaikan pesan dari dalam. Naruto mengacak gemas rambut jabrik itu, lalu merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya masuk bersama.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto disebelahnya. Lelaki pirang itu baik sekali, apakah selamanya dia akan seperti itu. Sakura harap sosoknya tidak akan pernah berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memberi ciuman di dahi lebar itu sabagai berkat, kemudian mengaitkan kerudung transparan di gulungan sanggul Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali sayang.." Kushina mengelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih Ibu. " Bahkan sebelum melaksanakan pernikahan ini Kushina sudah lama menyuruhnya panggil dengan sebutan Ibu. Toh, pada akhirnya Kushina tetap menjadi Ibu mertuanya.

Sementara di altar sana terlihat Naruto yang mengenakan tuxedo serba putih tengah menanti kedatangan si pengantin wanita. Dia berdiri tegap di dekat pendeta. Percaya atau tidak, lelaki pirang itu tampil memukau hari ini, dia begitu tampan di mata para wanita.

Penantian yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya pengantin wanita tiba di gereja bersama sang Ayah. Naruto menyodorkan tangan setelah Sakura tiba di dekat altar, sebelum melepas sang putri Kizashi memberi kecupan di keningnya lebih dulu.

"Ayah menyayangimu Nak.." Sakura tersenyum haru, seras hendak menangis saat ini juga.

Tangan berbalut _wedding glove_ sebatas lengan itu menerima sambutan tersebut, si pria membawanya naik ke altar dengan gandengan.

Setelah menginjak altar Naruto tak kunjung melepaskan genggamannya terhadap tangan Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali." Ia mengungkapkan pujian itu dari hati yang terdalam, karena wanita dihadapannya saat ini benar-benar terlihat cantik. Sangat cantik.

Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura, membawa tatapan teduh itu padanya. Dadanya bergerumuh melihat sosok indah itu.

Pendeta membuka kitab, pertanda janji suci akan diucapkan bersama. "Saudara Naruto Namikaze.." Si pendeta menyadarkan Naruto dari jeratan pesona Sakura. "Sekarang ucapkan janji nikah Suadara dengan bersungguh-sungguh tanpa keterpaksaan."

Sebelum itu Naruto menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdetak keras karena gugup. Ini hari yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupnya, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Dari bangku yang terletak paling belakang terdapat Hinata disana sedang duduk menyaksikan pernikahan sang kekasih dengan wanita lain. Hatinya perih, namun tak berdaya untuk melawan takdir.

Satu hal yang saat ini Hinata pikirkan. Apakah Naruto mencintai wanita merah muda itu?

Cincin emas tersemat dalam jari manis Naruto. Usai saling menukar cincin Naruto langsung menarik Sakura, tidak menciumnya di bibir melainkan di kening. Ia suka dahi lebar itu.

Riuhnya suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan gereja, menemani musik yang mengalun lembut menyaksikan pernikahan mereka. Tentunya Sakura tersipu diperlakukan dengan manis oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata hijau itu begitu jeli mengamati deraian air hujan dari balik dinding kaca tempat dia berdiri— menanti. Air tawar itu mengalir deras dari atas atap, mereka berasal dari langit mendung yang menaungi kota Tokyo. Cuaca malam ini dingin sekali, tidak nyaman berada seorang diri di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura memejamkan mata, dan saat membukanya ia langsung melihat sebuah mobil sedan memasuki area parkir di bawah sana.

"Dia datang.."

Gadis itu sempat mengira Naruto tidak akan kembali setelah pulang ke Konoha seorang diri, gara-gara mengejar pekerjaan kantor harus membuatnya lelah seharian ini. Beberapa jam setelah menikah mereka langsung berangkat ke Tokyo untuk pergi bulan madu, para Ibu yang memaksa mereka untuk pergi sekalian berlibur di Tokyo.

Hanya 2 hari waktu untuk Naruto menikmati masa pengantin baru, setelahnya dia harus aktif kembali seperti sedia kala.

Cuti? Omong kosong. Naruto dibuat kesal karena panggilan dari kantor yang memaksanya untuk segera datang, maka dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura di Hotel sendirian. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, belum apa-apa Sakura sudah sendirian. Bersyukur perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Konoha mampu ditembus menggunakan mobil.

Beginilah sekarang. Tengah malam Naruto baru tiba di Tokyo, berada di Konoha cuma satu jam setengah, setelah menyelesaikan masalah dirinya langsung bergegas kembali kepada Sakura.

Belum sempat menekan bel seseorang dari dalam sana lebih dulu membuka pintu, kini terdapat tangan Naruto yang terangkat di udara. Sakura terkekeh, Naruto masuk segera ia pun menutup pintu.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri.." Sakura mengoceh seraya melepaskan jas lembab milik Naruto dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, saat keluar dari sana di tangannya terdapat handuk kecil. "Secepat itu 'kah selesainya?" Ia menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan rambut Naruto. "Kau pasti lelah sekali ya."

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura. "Jika aku lupa ada kau yang mengingatkan, itulah gunanya aku menikah denganmu.." Wanita itu tertegun mendengarkan. "Untuk menjaga diriku dengan semua peraturan yang kau buat. Ibuku sudah lepas dari tugasnya, sekarang giliranmu untuk mengurusku."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Aku akan bersikap keras kepadamu.." Naruto mengkat kening sebagai tanda acuh. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menjaga, aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku." Sebuah janji yang diucapkan dihadapan Tuhan, jika mengingkari akan ada karma yang membalas.

Naruto merebut handuk dari tangan Sakura. "Uhh, tanganmu dingin.." Ia menautkan kening mereka untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura, dan hasilnya dia baik-baik saja. "Ohh, jadi kau sedang kedinginan ya?" Kepala sewarna permen kapas itu mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan.."

Sakura menahan tangan Naruto, menghentikan niatnya yang hendak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. "Sudah aku nyalakan."

Lelaki itu terdiam. "Sepertinya dia tidak tahan dingin.." Gumamnya pelan, Sakura tidak bisa mendengar. "Jadi tidak berefek?" Dari raut wajahnya telah membenarkan, Naruto berpikir saat itu juga. Lirikannya tertuju pada Sakura, seketika ia menyeringai. "Ada 1 cara yang ampuh.."

"Eh!" Sakura bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan apapun, tiba-tiba Naruto membopong tubuhnya lalu di bawa masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kasur empuk itu tenggelam ketika tubuh Sakura mendarat di sana. Naruto mengungkung wanita itu, menguncinya dari atas. Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah samping, terlalu malu untuk membalas tatapan Naruto.

Tangan berbalut otot itu merayapi wajah Sakura, bermain di batang hidungnya yang mungil. Atensi si empu sukses teralihkan kembali padanya. Sakura memilih diam menikmati. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu malu, padahal mereka sudah saling kenal meski baru 2 bulan.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah mulus itu bersemu padam. Ia memulainya dengan ciuman di kening, kelopak mata lalu turun menuju hidung. Meninggalkan kecupan dibagian daging lancip itu, kemudian langsung meraub bibir mungil nan menggoda milik sang Istri. Ini ciuman pertama mereka.

Perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Baru kali ini Sakura merasakan nikmatnya berciuman, sebelumnya hanya mendengarkan cerita dari teman-teman. Tidak buruk, malah ketagihan dengan ciuman ini.

Saat paru-paru semakin menipis dengan berat hati Naruto melepaskan bibir Sakura. Mendapat pasokan oksigen Sakura lansung menghirupnya dengan rakus, seolah tak lagi memiliki jantung untuk bernafas.

Naruto hendak melanjutkan lagi, namun Sakura menghentikan. "Emm.. e-etto..." Ia gelagapan. Naruto menanti dengan tak sabar. Sakura melirik ke samping, menghindari tatapan dari mata biru yang berkabut itu. "Uumm... pe-pelan-pelan ya." Naruto tertegun. "K-kau, yang pertama."

"Aku jadi merasa telah menjadi pria bajingan.."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

Menggelengkan kepala lalu Naruto tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa.." Tangannya bergerak nakal, menggerayangi pinggang Sakura dan saat menemukan yang dicari ia langsung melepaskan tali Piyama tersebut. Sakura semakin malu.

Naruto tergoda melihat Sakura memejamkan mata. Dia meraih tengkuknya, lalu menjadikan rambut pirang miliknya sebagai pelampiasan atas apa yang dirasakan. Tubuhnya merinding karena sentuhan dari telapak kasar milik Naruto, seperti siksaan.

Mereka kembali melakukan ciuman, kali ini dengan sensual. Sakura membuka mulut— mengizinkan Naruto masuk, saat tiba ia pun menyambut dengan baik. Tangan Naruto masih terus bergerak, hingga tibalah tangan nakal itu di bagian bawah. Lebih tepatnya dibagian bokong.

"Uhmmhh..."

Erangan halus itu terdengar menggelitik di telinga Naruto. Birahinya bangkit begitu pesat, kali ini benar-benar mengingikan sang Istri. Dirinya tidak bisa berjanji, siapa tahu saat bangun di esok hari Sakura lumpuh dalam sehari, terlebih ini malam pertama dia bercinta. Tentu saja Istrinya itu masih perawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak itu sempat terbuka sesaat, namun kembali terkatup karena masih terlalu berat untuk di buka. Si empu menarik nafas panjang dalam tidurnya, dan baru saja hendak terlelap pulas seketika membuatnya terkejut lalu membuka mata. Mata bulat itu berulang kali mengerjap, sedang menarik rohnya kembali setelah lama berkelana semalam.

Hal yang Sakura rasakan saat tersadar bagian selangkangannya terasa nyeri, terutama pinggul. Ia mengerang, tapi memaksa bangun. Duduk di sana untuk memulihkan energi sembari mengedarkan pandangan disekitar. Semua yang berberada jauh dari jangkauan ranjang tampak baik-baik saja, sementara tempat tidur tampak kacau seperti kapal pecah.

Sprai yang awut-awutan, bantal terjatuh di lantai, sementara itu diselimut terdapat bercak yang mengering. Alhasil, bau darah kering berpadu dengan bebauan anyir yang mengusik indera penciuman Sakura.

Usai meregangkan badan wanita itu menghiraukan rasa tak enak keadaan tubuhnya, dengan wajah memerah dia menggulung sprai kotor itu lalu mengantarnya ke tempat kain kotor. Setelah kasur giliran dirinya.

Sakura membawa tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh dengan _kiss mark_ ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Berada di dalam sana membuat Sakura bepikir mengenai Naruto. "Dia pasti di bawah.." Mungkin sedang sarapan. Imbuh batin Sakura. Setelah mandi ia akan turun menyusul Naruto untuk menemaninya.

Sementara itu keadaan di bawah sana cukup membuat suasa tidak nyaman. Hinata kesal kepada Naruto karena sejak belasan menit berlalu hanya beberapa kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari bibir merahnya. Pria itu bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di sertoran Hotel, Naruto yang awalnya duduk sendirian di datangi oleh Hinata.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku ada disini?"

Pria itu mengajukan pertanyaan. Hinata tersenyum geli. "Mataku tak pernah luput darimu.." Jawaban yang jujur, membuat Naruto kesal mendengarnya. Ia menyesal telah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, padahal niat awalnya cuma untuk menghargai cinta tulus darinya. Yang dilakukan olehnya sama halnya kepada sang Ibu, menghargai para wanita.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata mendengus. Pertanyaan itu ketus sekali. "Aku datang untuk bertanya apa kau bahagia setelah pernikahan itu? Wanita itu mengurusmu dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja, Ibuku sudah memilihkan wanita yang tepat untukku." Hinata tahu Naruto sangat menyayangi sang Ibu, dia tidak pernah membantah, apalagi menolak keinginan Ibu nya. Semua dia lakukan untuk membahagiankan sang Ibu.

"Kau mencintai Istrimu?"

Diam-diam pipi Naruto merona samar, Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Bersyukur dia bisa mengendalikan diri ketika sedang gugup. "An—"

"Jangan di jawab, aku tidak siap mendengarnya." Apapun itu jawabannya ia tetap tidak akan siap. "Oh ya, kedatanganku kesini bukan untuk mengganggu bulan madu kalian.." Naruto siap mendengarkan. "Sore ini aku berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliah disana, aku kesini cuma untuk pamit."

Menyadari Hinata menyodorkan wajah Naruto pun langsung menarik kebelakang kepala pirangnya. "Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu." Dia memang lancang, bahkan dulu sering kali mencium bibirnya tanpa izin.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "Baiklah.." Hinata beranjak. "Beri aku pelukan sebagai salam perpisahan." Naruto bergeming, saat berdiri Hinata langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya di peluk erat saat ini. "Aku akan selalu merindukanmu disana.."

Sakura menyaksikan mereka yang sedang berpelukan disana. Ia berdiri di anak tangga, menghentikan langkah disana ketika mendapati Hinata bersama Naruto.

Naruto melihat Sakura, namun diam saja dan hanya memberinya tatapan meyakinkan untuk percaya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengerti semuanya, Naruto sudah menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka sejak pertemuan yang kedua minggu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, menutup pintu lalu membuka sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumahan bersama kaos kaki yang masih melekat. Hari pertama mereka tinggal di rumah bersama, bersama-sama pula memulai kehidupan baru.

Saat tiba di ruangan tamu pandangan Naruto mendapati Sakura sedang terlelap di sofa. Tidur meringuk disana dan menjadikan lengan sebagai bantal. Dia terlibat manis. Naruto menatap alorji yang melingkari pergelangan tanggannya, dan jarum pendek menunjukan baru pukul 9.30 PM.

Naruto pikir karena terlalu lama menunggu membuat Sakura jenuh berada di rumah seorang diri. Dia tidak pergi keluar, malah tidur terlelap disofa tanpa mengenakan apapun selain daster.

Pria itu tersenyum. Menghampiri Sakura dan ketika tiba ia menumpukan lutut di sofa, tepat dekat kaki Sakura yang meringkuk. "Aku pulang.." Bisikannya mengusik wanita itu dari alam mimpi, saat membuka mata wajah tampan langsung menyapanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat datang.." Ujarnya dengan suara parau. Naruto memberi kecupan sekilas diujung hidungnya yang mungil. "Maaf aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa-apa.." Kening mereka saling bertaut.

"Uhh, kau bau masam." Naruto mendengus, Sakura terkekeh. Begitulah cara dia untuk memanipulasi sang Suami. "Mandi sana, sementara aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Naruto tak kunjung menyingkir. "Naru.."

"Bayar dulu.." Naruto menyeringai. "1 ciuman." Tanpa banyak omong Sakura langsung menarik tengkuk Naruto, lalu memberi ciuman di satu tempat. Kembali Naruto mendengus. Yang di inginkan olehnya ciuman di bibir, bukan di kening.

"Sudah.." Sakura tersenyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyingkir, tapi dengan berat hati. "Jangan lupakan makanan penutupku malam ini.." Pipi Sakura memerah, Naruto suka melihatnya.

Pukulan pelan tak dapat terelakan lagi ketika mendarat di dada Naruto. "Mesum!" Sakura beranjak, yang Naruto lakukan hanya melihat kepergian wanita itu memasuki dapur. Sungguh, dirinya yang cantik sangat cocok mengenakan daster merah itu. Kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dia cocok dengan warna merah.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, menepis pikiran kotor yang singgah di otaknya. Terlalu seksi dan menggoda, ia nyaris khilaf menerkam Sakura saat itu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura memasuki ruang tamu, dan keadaan disana masih sama. Terlihat Naruto sedang berkutat dengan laptop, dia serius sekali mengerjakan semua itu. Sakura menghela nafas. "Ini tidaklah baik.." Gumamnya lalu mendatangi Naruto.

 **Tupp!**

"Eh!" Naruto kaget saat Sakura menutup laptopnya tanpa izin. "Sakura..." Panggilannya di hiraukan, malah dia menyimpan laptop tersebut ke dalam laci. Naruto menggaruk tengkuk.

"Lihat dirimu.." Sakura menutup laci. "Tubuhmu butuh istirahat, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kesehatan selama aku bersamamu." Naruto mendengrkan omelan itu dengan hati tenang. Masih ada yang mau mengomeli dirinya seperti sang Ibu yang kini sudah lepas tanggung jawab atas dirinya.

"Sshh.."

Pandangan Sakura teralihkan begitu mendengar desisan dari tempat Naruto. "Ada apa?" Lelaki itu menekukan wajah sambil memijit pelipis. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Kepalaku sakit."

Wanita itu mendengus. Baru saja di katakan, sekarang langsung terjadi kepada Naruto. "Mari kubantu.." Naruto merebahkan tubuh, dan menjadikan sepasang paha Sakura sebagai bantal untuk kepala.

"Ini sering terjadi, biasa Ibu yang mengurusku dalam keadaan seperti sekarang." Kedua mata sipit itu terkatup menikmati remasan lembut dari para jemari lentik di puncak kepalanya. "Kau melakukan apa yang sering Ibu lakukan." Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Itu sebuah pujian yang manis untuk dirinya.

"Ini tugasku.." Naruto turut tersenyum.

"Ne, Sakura..."

"Iya?"

Terasa begitu nikmati jari-jemari mungil itu meremas kepalanya. "Jangan salah paham mengenai kejadian kemarin.." Naruto enggan membuka mata, terlalu sayang jika tak menikmati pijatan di kepalanya. "Hinata memelukku untuk yang salam perpisahan."

"Perpisahan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pikir Sakura tidak ingin tahu mengenai masalah di Tokyo kemarin, karena tak sekalipun dia menjuruskan obrolan ke arah situ.

"Dia akan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana.."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lega setelah mendengarnya. "Apa benar kau tidak mencintai dia." Berasamaan pijatan itu berhenti, kedua mata Naruto pun terbuka. Ia menatap Sakura dari bawah— tempatnya berpangku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jemarinya tersemat dalam helaian pirang milik sang Suami, menikmati kelembutan sutra tersebut.

"Bukan kah semuanya sudah jelas?" Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Tatapan Naruto tampak tak nyaman. Tentu saja merasa kesal, padahal dulu sudah pernah dijelaskan lalu kenapa sekarang Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto hanya tidak ingin melibatkan Hinata dalam hubungan mereka.

"Kurang jelas."

Naruto mendengus keras. "Sudah kubilang kami jadian berawal dari kesalah pahaman. Tak kusangka kebaikanku kepada Hinata dapat menimbulkan masalah yang begitu rumit. Mereka berpikir aku menykukai Hinata, padahal hanya sekedar menghargai.." Penjelasan yang terulang lagi, Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Nyaman sekali menyematkan jemari di helaian pirang milik sang Suami. "Apa kau juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?" Tatapan heran yang berawal dari bawah sana membuatnya terkekeh. "Sekedar menghargai.." Imbuhnya sebagai penjelasan.

"Bodoh! Kau itu berbeda, mana mungkin aku menyamakan dirimu dengan Hinata. Lagipula kau itu Istriku, untuk apa bertanya lagi.." Naruto yang kesal meraih tangan Sakura, dan meletakan telapak lembut tersebut di permukaan dada.

"Emm..."

"Apa lagi?" Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. Naruto tahu Sakura kurang yakin mengenai hubungan mereka, terlebih semua ini terjalin karena perjodohan. "Bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya.." Ia beranjak meninggalkan paha Sakura, kini duduk disebelahnya.

Dada Sakura bergerumuh ketika tangannya digenggam lembut. Naruto Namikaze sosok yang lembut dan penuh cinta. Dia begitu baik, tentu saja banyak membuat wanita salah paham. Sakura salah satunya, dibalik siap baik Naruto ia tak tahu lelaki itu entah memiliki cinta atau 'kah tidak.

Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya. "Karena kau Istriku jadi aku memperlakukanmu berbeda dari yang lain.." Ia menarik tengkuk Sakura untuk menautkan kening mereka. "Maaf jika aku tidak romantis, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal yang tidak pernah aku katakan kepada seorang wanita."

 **Deg deg..**

Detak jantung itu terdengar keras. Naruto gelagapan, takut jikalau Sakura sampai mendengar suara degup jantungnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka sepasang jantung sedang berdetak keras. Berasal dari dalam rongga keduanya masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Pipi merona Sakura ditangkup oleh telapak lebar milik sang Suami. "Aku hanya mengatakan sayang kepada Ibu, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mengatakan cinta." Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengecup hidung Sakura pada bagian ujungnya yang lancip.

"Sungguh?"

Tangan kokoh itu melingkari pinggang Sakura. "Berjuta sungguh." Merasa malu ia pun langsung menghambur kepelukan Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajah terbakarnya di dada bidang sang Suami. "Ne Sakura, aku ingin punya anak yang banyak darimu."

"Akan aku coba.." Cengir Naruto terkembang lebar mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dirinya memang mesum.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Pj untukmu geki :"v

Lagi ya, dikit aja...

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

* * *

Naruto masuk ke kamar, saat berada di dalam ia mendapati Sakura sedang tiduran di kasur. Dia terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang melalalui telepon.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

 **"Tentu saja aku menerimanya.."**

Sakura terkikik girang. "Cepatlah menyusulku kepelaminan." Ucapannya membuat orang diseberang sana merona. "Jangan ragu, aku tahu Sai laki-laki yang baik.."

 **"Jidat, jangan menggodaku!"**

"Hee, aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku pirkirkan." Wanita itu tergelak.

Naruto menaiki ranjang, saat itu pula mengungkung Sakura. "Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Ia berbisik agar tak mengganggu.

Sakura menjauhkan speaker ponsel. "Sahabatku.." Jawabnya seraya mentup speaker dengan tangan.

"Laki-laki atau peremuan?"

Wanita itu mengulum senyum geli. "Kau cemburu?" Rautnya terpajang tidak nyaman sekali, Sakura terkikik karenanya. "Ini sahabat perempuanku sejak kecil, namanya Ino Yamanaka.." Dia terlihat masih belum percaya. "Itu loh, si rambut pirang berkuncir yang bersamaku saat pernikahan kita." Sakura mencoba mengingatkan Naruto kepada seorang tamu blonde yang datang menghadiri pernikahan mereka. "Ingat?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ingin bukti yang nyata.." Sakura terkejut. Naruto merebut ponsel dari tangannya, lalu memposisikan speaker ponsel ke telinga.

 **"Hallo Sakura? Kau masih disana?"**

Seringai lebar tercipta, Sakura sendiri yang menyakiskan sebagaimana nistanya Naruto menyeringai. "Maaf Nona.."

 **Tuutt tuutt...**

Sambungan mereka terputus. Sakura hendak membuka suara, namun Naruto menghentikan dengan segera. "Kau melupakan diriku." Ia berbisik di dekat telinga Sakura, menguarkan nafas hangatnya disana. Si empu bergidik karena bisikan halus tersebut.

Cengkraman terhadap pinggul sukses membuat Sakura tersentak, lalu merona karena malu. Ia tahu yang Naruto inginkan saat ini.

"Makan penutupku." Naruto meletakan ponsel milik Sakura di meja dekat ranjang. "Boleh kah?" Wanita itu mengangguk dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdegup liar, seakan hendak melompat keluar.

Mereka memulainya dari sebuah ciuman. Kening, kelopak dan hidung, setelah menjelajahi area wajah Sakura barulah Naruto mempertemukan bibir mereka. Memagut daging mungil itu dengan sensual, si empu mengerang lembut di bawah kendalinya.

Sakura terbuai. Tanpa sadar membalas lumatan Naruto, bahkan dirinya yang mendominasi dalam pergulatan bibir. Tangannya merambat naik menuju tengkuk Naruto, saat menggapai ia pun menarik sang Suami untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman.

Rambut pendek itu menjadi pelampiasan atas apa yang Sakura rasakan. Dia menjabaknya dengan geram, melepaskan perasaan dalam dirinya yang menggebu. Naruto yang mengalah sedang mencari objek lain, seperti melucuti celana dalam Sakura.

Tentu saja Naruto mengingatnya, bagaimana malam pertama mereka dirinya membuat Sakura menangis. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan moment indah itu, terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

* * *

 **OWARI^^**


	2. Chapter 2 (Sequel)

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Genre : Romance & family. Rated : T slight M. WARNING : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **Sequel from "Jodoh"**

* * *

 **x X x**

Dia terlihat tak sabar menunggu hasil test, bahkan duduknya tak tenang disana. Sang Dokter mengeluarkan hasilnya, lalu meminta tanda tangan dari dia.

"Nyonya, Anda hanya masuk angin biasa.."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut seketika memudarkan wajah bahagianya. "Masuk angin ya.." Wanita pingkish itu menunduk sedih. Karena sempat mengalami mual dan muntah-muntah ia berpikir sedang Hamil, maka memutuskan untuk memeriksan diri ke rumah sakit.

"Jaga kesehatan Anda Nyonya..." Sang Dokter memberi teguran. Pasiennya itu sering kali kelelahan, mesti baru pertama datang ke sini tetapi ia tahu tentang keluhan yang diajukan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Dokter." Sakura beranjak, setelah memberi salam dengan membungkuk ia lalu melenggang pergi dengan pikiran berkecamuk. "Hufft..." Ia menghela nafas. Pernikahan mereka masih terlalu muda, dalam hitungan 2 bulan. Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, namun tidak ada salahnya berharap.

Hari ini Sakura Namikaze menelan pernyataan pahit, saat begitu mengharapkan dirinya mengandung dan yang terjadi malah tak sesuai harapan. Pastinya Naruto menginginkan buah hati dalam hubungan mereka, tapi apalah daya dirinya jika saat ini belum bisa memenuhi keinginan sang Suami.

Seorang supir membuka pintu, dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Setelah dia masuk pintu kembali di tutup, kemudian si supir menyusul di kursi depan.

"Kita pulang?"

Sakura menyanggah dagu, dan mengarahkan tatapan keluar jendela. "Iya.." Jawabnya dengan lesu. Sang supir yang paham segera menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

Wanita itu mengatupkan mata. Terasa nyeri di hati karena belum bisa memberikan yang Naruto inginkan, entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Pada intinya, tak semua orang perempuan yang menderita pusing, mual dan muntah-muntah langsung di nyatakan Hamil.

Tersadar dari lamunnya, Sakura pun menghela nafas. Ia ingat hari ini akan berangkat ke kota Konoha untuk menjenguk sang Ibu yang di kabari sedang sakit, tak terlalu parah melainkan hanya demam biasa karena memendam kerinduan.

Wanita setengah baya itu merindukan kehadiran sang putri merah mudanya. Ibu mana yang tidak merindukan putri sebaik Sakura.

 **x X x**

Naruto membantu mengangkatkan koper kecil milik Sakura, lalu meletakannya di dekat si empu. "Nanti kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai mungkin aku akan menyusulmu." Sakura mengulum senyum. Ia mengharapkan Suaminya itu akan datang untuk menemani mereka di sana.

"Jaga dirimu ya.."

Naruto tersenyum. "Berapa lama kau di sana?" Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Jangan terlalu lama ya, aku akan merindukan dirimu kalau tidak bisa datang.." Sakura menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang sang Suami, meminta pelukan darinya sebelum mereka berpisah untuk sementara waktu.

"Tidak lama kok, hanya 5 hari.." Naruto terhenyak. Itu terlalu lama. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpisah selama itu, sedangkan tak bertemu selama 24 jam saja Naruto sudah sangat rindu kepada Sakura. "Kau jangan nakal disini." Sakura mengingatkan.

Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura. "Lama sekali.." Ia menutur sembari mengecupi pucuk kepalanya. "Selalu hubungi aku ya, dan kalau bisa dalam waktu dekat ini akan aku usaha menyusulmu."

Sakura mendongak. "Iya sayang..." Ia terkekeh. Naruto memang manja, tapi hanya kepada dirinya dan sang Ibu. "Sudah waktunya." Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto, lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto tepat di depan pintu kereta api.

"Jangan lupa telfon aku.." Sekali lagi Naruto mengingatkan. "Kalau bisa hubungi aku setiap 30 menit sekali." Sakura tergelak mendengarnya. "Mengerti?"

"Iya, aku mengerti Tuan muda.." Setelahnya Sakura berjinjit, dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir eksotis Naruto. Salam perpisahan mereka menjelang 5 hari kedepan.

Naruto berdiri dengan setia menanti Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam kereta, bahkan saat kereta meninggalkan stasiun dirinya tak kunjung beranjak. Terlalu berat melepas Sakura, menjalani hari-hari tanpa kehadiran sosoknya. Naruto pikir setelah 4 hari berlalu ia akan menyusul Sakura, dan memang harus dilakukan.

Lambaian tangan menyadarkan Naruto, dan dengan segera ia membalas sapaan tersebut. Keberadaan Sakura yang semakin jauh terlihat mengecil, namun senyum manisnya masih tampak jelas di mata Naruto. Dia yang paling berkilau sendiri disana.

 **x X x**

Lelaki muda itu membuka pintu, lalu masuk seorang diri ke dalam rumah. Sepi, itulah yang dirasakan olehnya begitu tiba di dalam. Tanpa Sakura rumah ini menjadi sepi, begitu pula hatinya. Terlalu hampa bersama diri sendiri.

Naruto sontak tersentak ketika ponsel di dalam saku celananya berdering, dan dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel tersebut. Saat menatap layar ponsel tertata nama Sakura disana, pertanda sang Istri telah menelfon untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sehari.

Panggilan warna hijau di geser ke arah kanan, seketika panggilan terhubung. "Hallo sayang.." Naruto menyapa lebih dulu, dan mendapat sahutan riang dari seberang sana.

 _"Naru, kau sudah pulang sayang?"_

Naruto membuka dasi. "Baru saja.." Setelah dasi kini jas, kemudian dia menghempas bokong di sofa dan menyandarkan punggung disana. "Belum, kau sendiri?"

 _"Sudah kubilang jangan sampai telat makan.."_

Sudah di duga, pasti dia mengomel. "Iya iya, aku makan sekarang.." Naruto beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari makanan, baru saja Sakura bilang dia telah menyiapkan beberapa makanan cepat saji dapur sehingga Naruto tak harus dibuat repot untuk memasak. Hanya perlu di panasi agar terasa lezat saat disantap. "Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Ibu?"

 _"Ibu baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kurusan.."_

Naruto sedih mendengarnya. "Ibu harus minum vitamin." Wanita disana menjawab dengan cepat, mengatakan tanpa perlu di ingatkan semua sudah dilakukan. Naruto terkekeh mendengarkan ocehan beruntun yang tertuai dari bibir ranum si wanita.

3 hari telah berlalu, itu artinya besok Naruto akan menyusul Sakura seorang diri. Tentu meminta izin lebih dulu dari sang Ibu, siapa tahu dia ingin ikut. Tapi sepertinya tidak, masalahnya baru kemarin hari dia pulang dari menjenguk Mebuki di Konoha.

Kini saatnya Sakura menabur saus di atas masakannya. Lihatlah, dia bekerja di dapur sambil bermain ponsel, saat memasak pun ponselnya sampai dijepit diantara telinga dan bahu.

"Naruto, kapan kau datang?"

 _"Entahlah, saat ini aku masih sibuk.."_

Sakura menunduk lesu. Belum saatnya mereka berkumpul bersama, mungkin lain waktu baru punya kesempatan. "Baiklah, aku harap kau bisa datang." Hanya berharap jalan satu-satunya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk keluarga di sana.." Naruto pikir dengan menyembunyikan kedatangan dirinya besok akan membuat kejutan untuk mereka, terutama Sakura.

 _"Jaga dirimu.. aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Detak jantung Naruto mengencang ketika mendapat kecupan panjang dari sana, dan ia pun membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Begitu pula Sakura, yang Naruto rasakan berbalik kepadanya. Berdebar-debar karena ciuman penuh cinta itu.

 **x X x**

Sakura tercengang. "K-kalian..." Pegangannya terhadap kantung belanjaan mengendur, sadar hendak jatuh maka dengan segera ia membenarkan kembali.

Ino Yamanaka memberikan segaris senyum lebar. "Maaf ya jidat, besok kita bertemu lagi." Sambil mengatakan ia menaiki motor Sai, dengan menjadikan pundaknya sabagai pegangan saat naik ke atas motor. "Bye sayang." Ia memberinya ciuman sebagai salam perpisahan.

Sakura menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Bye Sakura.." Tenten juga begitu, dia pulang bersama Neji. Setelah sophing bersama kini mereka meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, padahal masih ada banyak kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih, berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak akan lama berada di kota ini.

"Sakura, kau kah itu?"

Tubuh Sakura berbalik, ketika sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah si penyapa tersebut barulah ia tertegun. "Sasuke.." Pemuda berdandan emo itu tampak shock, mengingat betapa lamanya mereka tidak bertemu. 3 tahun setelah kepergiannya ke luar kota untuk menuntut ilmu pendidikan.

 _"Kalian melibatkanku dalam masalah.."_

Sakura membantin. Masih teringat jelas olehnya saat beberapa tahun lalu mereka sekolah di gedung yang sama.

 **x X x**

Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke.." Sakura mengucapkannya sambil membungkukan badan, bersikap begitu sopan kepada teman masa sekolahnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk. "Tak masalah, itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok." Sama sekali tidak, terlebih orang itu Sakura. Teman lamanya saat di sekolah, dirinya bahkan sempat menyukai Sakura hanya saja enggan mengungkapkan perasaan.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. "Masuklah dulu, akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu.." Ia pikir di musim dingin sepeti ini terasa nyaman menikmati secangkir coklat panas, apalagi saat menikmati waktu bersama seseorang yang dicintai.

Hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuat Sakura tersipu. Sejujurnya, selama 3 hari tak bersama kin ia merindukan Naruto. Meski kerap menelfon tapi tetap saja semua itu tak mampu mengobati rasa rindu dalam hati mereka.

Keduanya sudah terbiasa bersama. Saat bangun di pagi hari selalu wajah tampan Naruto yang menyapa Sakura, walau sebenarnya dia masih terlelap di tempat tidur.

Naruto lelah Sakura yang merawat. Naruto marah Sakura yang menenangkan. Naruto demam Sakura yang menjaganya sampai pulih. Sakura menjaga Suaminya itu dengan segenap jiwa, tulus tanpa pamrih. Bahkan saat ini ia tengah memikirkan Naruto, berharap dia baik-baik saja di sana seorang diri.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri sukses menciptakan kerutan di kening. Sempat tertegun melihat senyum mempesona itu, namun Sasuke buru-buru menyadarkan diri dari keterlenaannya barusan.

"Ne Sakura.."

Wanita itu tersadar, lalu dengan cepat menatap Sasuke sambil membenarkan deruan nafas.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuk. "Boleh aku katakan sesuatu?"

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja, di luar dingin.." Sakuda hendak masuk, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya dengan cara penolakan saat diajak masuk. "Kenapa?"

"Ahh, disini saja.."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

"3 tahun ya.." Wanita pingkish itu sedikit memiringkan kepala. Sasuke tahu dia butuh penjelasan. "Dulu aku menyukaimu, tapi sekarang aku mencintaimu." Sakura terhenyak mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Mereka memang sempat saling menyukai, tetapi hanya suka dan tidak ada rasa cinta. Itulah yang Sakura alami selama menyukai Sasuke.

Lagipula mereka baru bertemu kembali setelah berpisah lama, tak sepantasnya langsung menyatakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke melalukannya karena tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terjadi lagi, memendam perasaan di waktu yang tidak singkat.

"Eemmm..." Sakura tidak tahu harus berkatap apa, terlalu mendadak Sasuke menyatakan perasaan setelah melewatkan pertemuan singkat mereka.

Sasuke menggarup pipi karena canggung. "Terlalu mendadaknya.." Ia sadar diri. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa tenang, mungkin karena telah mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi beban dipundakku selama ini." Sakura bahkan terheran, dia seperti bukan Sasuke dengan gaya bicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya, ia pun langsung menghentikan niat Sasuke yang ingin menggenggam tangannya. "Maaf.."

"Kau marah? Atau kecewa karena selama ini aku tidak segera mengungkapkan perasaan?"

"Bukan begitu.." Sakura menundukan kepala, serasa enggan menatap sepasang manik kelam tersebut. "Aku sudah menikah." Sasuke tertohok, bersamaan dengan itu dadanya bergerumuh seperti badai yang menerpa bumi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.."

Lelaki itu bergeming, dia tampak shock setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura. "J-jadi.. aku, terlambat..." 3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, terlalu lama bagi Sakua untuk menunggu. Lagipula perasaan itu hanya sebatas SUKA, tidak ada cinta dalam rasa suka tersebut. "Ehmm.. tidak apa-apa, itu artinya kau bukan jodohku."

Kini Sakura berani menatap mata kelam tersebut setelah mendapat jawaban tulus darinya. "Aku harap kau menemukan jodoh yang tepat.." Ia tersenyum begitu lebar karena lega. Jujur lebih baik walau akan melukai perasaan, tapi lebih tersakiti lagi hidup dalam kebohongan bila suata saat semuanya terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Semoga saja.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kebiasaan lama sejak dulu. "Emm, maafkan aku Sakura." Wanita itu hendak berkata, namun niatnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Jadi ini alasan dia meminta maaf.

Ketika Sakura sedang berusaha melepaskan diri Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sebentar Sakura, anggap saja ini pelukan terakhirku sebagai pria yang mencintaimu.." Sakura tidak mendengarkan apapun, karena saat ini tatapan serta pikirannya tertuju pada satu titik.

Naruto Namikaze menyaksikan perbuatan mereka disana, jelas sekali Sakura melihat amarah yang tersimpan dalam iris safir nan tajam tersebut. Ia pasrah menghadapi kemarahan Naruto.

 **x X x**

 **Drap drap drap..**

Kedatangan Sakura membuat sang Ibu terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak terkejut di tengah beraktifitas, Sakura datang berlari seperti sedang di kejar oleh sesuatu. Tentu saja, bukankah dia sedang di kejar oleh rasa bersalah.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak bilang Naruto datang?" Dan tiba-tiba wanita itu langsung menuding Mebuki dengan pertanyaan penuh tuntuntan.

Mebuki meletakan pisau dari pegangannya. "Kata Naruto jangan bilang padamu, ini kejutan untukmu." Jawabnya dengan jujur, karena itulah yang Naruto sampaikan saat tiba tadi siang.

Sakura memejamkan mata— frustasi. "Kejutan pembawa malapetaka.." Ia bergumam, Mebuki yang dapat mendengar dengan samar bertanya, Sakura pun tersadar. "Hm, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Dia tidak mengaku.

"Mungkin Ibu salah dengar.."

Sakura memijit pelipis. "Aku ingin melihat Naruto dulu Bu, sejak tadi dia tidak keluar kamar.." Naruto pasti marah, setelah melihat Sasuke memeluknya tadi dia langsung masuk ke dalam detik itu juga.

"Baiklah.."

Wanita kurus itu bergegas meninggalkan dapur, dan mencari letak kamar untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Sejak tadi dia tak lagi kelihatan, mungkin saja ada di dalam kamar.

"Seperti itu caramu menyambut kedatanganku kesini?"

Sakura terlonjak. Nada familiar itu terdengar dingin. Naruto menghentikan Sakura ketika hendak berbalik, dia membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat lalu membawa Sakura ke dalam bersama dirinya. Akhirnya dia muncul juga.

"Uhh, kau habis dari mana?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, melihat wajah tampan itu sedang memendam amarah menyiutkan nyalinya. Jantungnya berdetak melambat, namun kencang.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Tubuh Sakura menegang ketika mendapat himpitan. Naruto mendesaknya sambil menatap tajam dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hm?" Sakura sampai harus menahan dada bidang Naruto. "Siapa laki-laki itu?" Begini kah Naruto kalau sedang cemburu? Sakura baru tahu, karena inilah pertama kali Naruto marah kepada dirinya.

"D-dia teman lamaku.." Sakura menjawab dengan tergagap. Ia tak mempunyai keberanian membalas tatapan tajam itu, seolah akan menusuk matanya kalau sampai bertemu.

Naruto mencekal lengan Sakura. "Bohong!" Ibarat semudah membalik telapak tangan begtulah dirinya mempercayai Sakura, hanya saja hatinya terasa perih saat melihat lelaki lain berani menyentuh MILIKNYA. Ia percya sepenuhnya kepada Sakura, saat ini hanya ingin membagi apa yang dirinya rasakan.

Apalagi kalau bukan cemburu.

"Bersusah payah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan untuk menyusulmu kesini, inikah yang kau anggap sebuah sambutan?" Sakura pikir lebih baik diam menahan diri. Toh, tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan semua kalau Naruto sendiri masih diselimuti oleh amarah. "Kau suguhkan aku dengan dirimu yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria, sambutanmu anti mainstream.."

Kata-kata yang terdengar lucu, namun tidak bagi Sakura. Saat ini dirinya hanyut dalam tatapan penuh kabut, dan tersenyum dalam diam melihat bibir yang kerap mengecup keningnya kini tak henti menuai setiap kalimat tajam yang menyejukan hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?" Naruto menyetak pinggang Sakura, menghilangkan celah diantara mereka. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan datang untuk menemani Istriku bersama keluarganya?" Tatapan pasrah dari _emerald_ tersebut meluluhkan hati Naruto, perlahan meredakan amarah dalam dirinya. "Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Apa sudah cukup?"

Naruto menahan nafas agar tak mendengus, karena kalau mendengus marahnya tak lagi terlihat. "Belum." Jawabnya dengan nada tertahan. Dadanya bergemuruh, menginginkan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman dari sosok yang di rindukan. "Aku rindu padamu.."

Sudah di duga, Sakura tahu beginilah cara Naruto mengungkapkan isi hati. "Seberapa rindu?" Tak masalah sedikit menggoda sang Suami, bukan? Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto, lalu menautkan kening mereka. "Katakan.."

Kedua mata sipit itu mengatup. "Tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.." Dan kembali terbuka, memperlihatkan mata biru miliknya yang selalu berkilat tajam. "Tapi dengan sentuhan." Entah bagaimana kemarahannya lenyap begitu saja, semua berkat cinta tulus yang Sakura serahkan sepenuh hati kepadanya. Naruto tidak menyesal memiliki Sakura.

Sakura memeluk Naruto, menyandarkan kepala di dadang bidang Naruto. "Aku hanya milikmu, jangan berpikir aku akan melepaskan diri darimu.." Naruto memberinya kecupan dipuncak kepala, acara sambutan atas perpisahan mereka selama beberapa hari. "Kaulah cinta pertama dan yang terakhir dalam hidupku, tidak ada yang lain."

Telapak lebar miliknya menangkup wajah sang Istri, dan membawa tatapan sendu itu padanya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Begitu pula aku.." Sakura sampai dibuat berjinjit gara-gara Naruto yang mendesak dadanya. "Sejak tadi sore kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang, ini sudah malam tahu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.."

Wanita itu mendengus geli. "Jawab saja."

Naruto mengalah. "Menjadi tamu di perusahaan Ayahmu, mendadak sekali saat Ayah mengajakku pergi.." Jawaban itu memuaskan rasa keingintahuan Sakura, dengan begitu dirinya bisa tenang sekarang.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Sakura menggeleng. Naruto membopongnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tengah ranjang. "Giliranku." Wajah Sakura bersemu padam, membuatnya salah tingkah saat Naruto membuka baju. Tubuh seksi pun tersaji secara manis di depan matanya.

Naruto yang tengah mengungkung Sakura merundukan kepala, dan menyelipkan batang hidung di lekukan lehernya yang jenjang. Satu kecupan tertiggal disana, namun singkat sebelum kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pada akhirnya terjadi saling melumat.

 **Tokk tokk..**

Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya, membuat sang Suami memasang raut kesal. Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat, orang yang mengetuk pintu itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Nee-chan.."

Sakura mengenali suara dan panggilan itu. "Ada apa, Konohamaru?" Sahutnya atas panggilan khas dari sang adik. Naruto tak kunjung menyingkir, dengan senantiasa dia memandangi wajah bersemu Sakura disela menahan diri. Iblis hatinya memaksa untuk segera memakan perempuan itu, dan tak ada ampunan baginya.

"Makan malam sudah siap.."

Baru teringat sekarang, tak satupun dari mereka yang sudah makan malam. "Baiklah, tunggu di bawah." Sakura hendak bangkit, tapi terhalang oleh Naruto. "Awas.." Sang Suami bergeming, Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kata Ibu sekalian bawa Naruto-Nii-chan.." Setelah menyampaikan pesan terakhir, barulah Konohamaru melangkah pergi dari depan kamar tersebut.

"Tidak mau." Sifat keras kepalanya kumat lagi, dan hal ini sering kali terjadi. Tak segera beranjak, kini Naruto malah memeluk Sakura. "Biarkan aku melepas rasa rindu ini.." Ungkapannya ini jujur dari apa yang dirasakan, berpisah selama 3 hari dari Sakura membuat hidupnya hampa.

"Tap—"

"Tidak!" Naruto menyela kalimat Sakura.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli. "Baiklah, tapi ada 1 syarat.."

"Katakan."

Kulit tan itu terasa hanta saat disentuh, tentunya juga menggoda. "Kau harus makan dulu.." Lelaki itu belum menyentuh makanan sejak datang tadi, tentu saja Sakura tahu karena dirinya sudah mengenal sosok Naruto dengan begitu baik.

"Makan dirimu maksudnya?" Sakura bersemu. Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kalau itu aku mau.." Si pirang itu terlalu mesum, namun itulah sosok diri dia yang sebenarnya. Selama ini mereka hanya tahu sifat luar Naruto, padahal dia yang sesungguhnya tak sependiam saat berada di luar.

 **Bukk**

Pukulan yang sama sekali tak menyakiti. "Mesum.." Ujar perempuan itu setelah memberi pukulan pelan di dada bidang Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memanyunkan bibir dengan pipi menggembung, Sakura menyerngit melihat perubahan tersebut. "Aku tak rela melihat kau berpelukan dengan pria lain..." Naruto mengalihkan atensi, menunjukan kekesalannya kepada Sakura. "Yang kau lakukan tadi melukai hatiku."

Kalau sudah begini pasti ada hal yang Naruto inginkan. "Maafkan aku.." Tanpa berpikir panjang untuk peka Sakura langsung mengauki kesalahannya. Seorang Naruto tidak akan tenang bila yang telah melalukan kepadanya tidak segera meminta maaf. Dia memang aneh, dan perlahan Sakura mulai mengenali diri Naruto secara menyeluruh.

 **x X x**

Terulang lagi. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun setiap saat dirinya selalu merasa mual juga pusing. Efek karena mobil tidak mungkin pula, sebab berulang kali sudah ia mengendarai mobil tanpa mengalami apa-apa.

Dengan segera Naruto menghentikan mobil, usai menepuk lengannya Sakura langsung keluar. Di pinggiran jalan tol itu dia sedang memuntahkan sisa sarapan tadi pagi, mengosongkan perutnya yang belum lama di isi.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas lega. Elusan dipunggung membuat tubuhnya rileks. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Naruto menuntunnya kembali memasuki mobil, dan itu sambil merangkulnya. "Kita ke rumah sakit ya.." Ada saja hal yang mengganggu saat dalam perjalanan pulang, tentunya Naruto cemas dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Tidak perlu.." Wanita itu mengelap bibir dengan tisu. Naruto memicing tajam, memperingati Sakura melalui tatapan.

"Jangan menolak!"

Sebenarnya Sakura menolak untuk alasan lain. Seperti di beri harapan paslu, karena itu ia kapok memeriksakan keadaan ke rumah sakit. Padahal begitu berharap Hamil, dan yang Dokter katakan malah sangat melukai perasaan.

 _"Nyonya, Anda hanya masuk angin biasa."_

Sakura masih mengingatnya. Kata-kata Dokter itu seakan tak memberinya harapan, padahal rahimnya subur dan entah kenapa bisa lama menghasilkan janin.

"30 menit lagi kita sampai.." Sakura yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto pasrah saja, lalu menyandarkan kepala di lengannya. Naruto melirik Sakura, dan menatap sendu wajah jelita itu dari atas. Ia tersenyum. "Kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya begitu singkat.

 _"Aku ingin Bayi.."_

Batinnya menimpal. Sebuah keinginan tersebesarnya setelah 2 bulan pernikahan ialah memomong seorang Bayi, dan pasti Naruto juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Tak hanya mereka, Ibu dan Ibu mertua juga menginginkan kehadiran Naruto Junior. Bahkan sebelum pernikahan mereka sudah membicarakan Cucu.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan kedua Naruto mendapat jawaban isyarat, hanya anggukan kepala yang menjadi respons. Sakura merasa tubuhnya terlalu letih, bergerak sedikit saja serasa tak memiliki tenaga. "Ya sudah.." Naruto pun menambah kecepatan mobil, ingin sesegera mungkin tiba untuk membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

Dalam hati pria Namikaze itu sangat mengharapkan satu hal, tiada yang lain kecuali mendengar kabar Sakura sedang Hamil.

 **x X x**

"Apa Istri saya baik-baik saja?"

Tsunade Senju menyiapkan laporan. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu Istirahat yang cukup.. upss!"

 **Tapp**

Kalimat wanita tua namun awet muda itu terhenti. Menghela nafas, lalu dia membungkukan badan untuk mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh. "..untuk menjaga kesehatan janin di dalam rahimnya." Ucapannya berlanjut meski sebelumnya sempat terhenti.

Sakura tercengang, masih mencerna kalimat tambahan barusan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri langsung tersenyum cerah sambil menatapnya. "Loh, baru kemarin aku periksa tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Hamil?" Baru 6 hari yang lalu, dan itu belum lama sama sekali.

"Aku rasa telah terjadi kesalahan.." Naruto yang terlalu bahagia tak mendengarkan obrolan mereka, dia fokus mengusap perut rata Sakura. "Saat usia kehamilan belum mencapai 2 atau 3 minggu akan sulit memastikan, itulah kendalanya." Sakura manggut, baru paham setelah dijelaskan. "Baiklah, tolong tanda tangan disini." Sang Dokter menyerahkan selembar kertas putih kepada mereka.

"Siapa? Aku atau Istriku?"

Tsunade terkekeh. "Yang Hamil Istri Anda, tentu saja harus Istri Anda yang tanda tangan." Sakura tertawa, sedang Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. "Silahkan Nyonya..." Naruto memanyunkan bibir, ia malu karena sejak melalukan kesalahan Sakura tak henti menatapnya dengan sorot nakal. Terlebih saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang dokter.

"Berhenti menertawaiku.." Naruto mendengus. Sejak keluar dari ruangan tadi Sakura terus saja terkikik, seperti terjadi kesalahan fatal. "Stth!" Naruto yang kesal meletakan telunjuk dipermukaan bibirnya— sendiri, melihat itu Sakura langsung membungkam mulut. Pengaruh hormon yang membuatnya mengalami perbuhan, pesan itulah yang mereka ingat setelah dijelaskan.

"Ini kabar baik.."

Naruto melirik Sakura. Dia terlihat begitu ceria. "Ne, pantas saja belakangan ini aku melihat badanmu agak gemukan." Sakura melotot. "Dan.." Naruto mendekatkan bibir di daun telinga Sakura, namun tak menghentikan langkah mereka. "..banyak makan."

 **Blamm!**

Di dalam mobil Sakura berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto, mendadak saja otaknya lemot saat berpikir. Naruto menyeringai nakal, lalu menyalakan mobil.

"Kau tahu, aku semakin bernafsu setiap kali melihat tubuh gemukmu.." Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Nafas hangat Naruto menguar disekitar telinganya, dan tiba-tiba dia memberi kecupan dicuping. "Pada intinya, aku menyukai tubuh berisimu. Goyanganmu jadi semakin liar, seperti semalam."

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, dan menatap sang Suami dengan mata melotot lebar. "Diam!" Terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan. "Tidak ada jatah selama 1 minggu.." Naruto langsung tersedak.

"Ne, salah ya aku berkata jujur?"

Calon Ibu itu bersedekap di dada. "Kejujuranmu melukai hatiku.." Seharusnya Naruto tahu, wanita manapun paling anti di bilang gemuk. Itu terdengar memalukan bagi kaum hawa.

Mematikan mesin mobil kemudian Naruto menarik Sakura, mendekapnya untuk meredakan amarah. Seperti kata Kushina, tak mudah menghadapi Istri yang sedang Hamil.

"Terimakasih..." Sakura bingung. Naruto salah ucap, yang harus yang dia katakan adalah 'maaf' bukan 'termakasih'. Naruto memahami keherenan Sakura, ia pun tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda tersebut. "Berkat dirimu aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan hidup bersama orang yang dicintai, berkat dirimu juga sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Kau mengenalkanku pada apa artinya cinta dan keluarga, aku beruntung memilikimu sayang.."

Sakura terharu mendengarnya. "Naruto..." Sang Suami mengusap perutnya, dan kembali mengecup ujung kepala. Perlakuan yang begitu manis, inilah sosok Naruto Namikaze. Dibalik sifat pendiamnyan tersimpan kasih sayang yang amat luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu Istriku.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suamiku..." Sakura mengulum senyum. Keadaan seperti inilah yang mendebarkan jantung, kerap terjadi namun perasaan yang sama selalu dirasakan. "Ne, sayang aku mau makan Ramen di tempat pertama kali kita kencan." Mereka memang sempat kencan sebelum melangsungkan acara pernikahan, dan tak hanya satu kali.

"Kebetulan aku rindu tempat itu." Mesin mobil menyala untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan kali ini tak akan mati sebelum sampai tujuan.

Entah kenapa Sakura nyengir dengan begitu lebar. "Aku lapar sekali..."

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah polos sang Istri saat mengungkapkan kalimat barusan. "Sesuaikan porsi makan dengan perutmu sayang." Ia mengingatkan Sakura, dia saat ini sedang Hamil jadi bisa saja makannya melampaui batas.

Perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil. "Langsung jujur saja, kau menyindir kalau orang gemuk makan banyak, iyakan." Naruto terbahak, hal itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal. "Ishh, Baka!" Bertubi-tubi cubitan dihadiahi, dan Naruto menerimanya dengan kikikan.

Sakura tak habis pikir, untuk saat ini tiada kata lain terkecuali "Arigatou Gozaimasu". Naruto jodoh terbaik dalam hidupnya, dan akan menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus yang terakhir sepanjang masa.

 **THE END**

* * *

Mksh yak buat semua readers yg sudi baca ffn buatan ane, karna kalian jg ane jd semangat ngetik. Seperti yg pernah ane katakan dulu, readerlah tempat ane mendapatkan keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ^_^


End file.
